


Ann's Steamy Adventure

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Caught, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Making Out, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Sauna, Scissoring, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Spit As Lube, Squirt Bukkake, Squirt Fetish, Squirt Swallowing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, lots of squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Ann Takamaki is a young adult woman, with sexual lust of a teenager boy. After finding her new fetish, Exhibitionism, she has masturbated wherever she could, while trying not to get caught. However, everyone's luck runs out at some point and who's a better person to catch you, than your former MILF-homeroom teacher. What about when a certain Doctor gets introduced? Hop into this wild sweaty lesbian-sex filled ride and read what kind of adventures Ann experiences in this small onsen.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Takamaki Ann, Kawakami Sadayo/Takemi Tae, Takamaki Ann/Takemi Tae, Takemi Tae/Kawakami Sadayo/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 56





	1. Steamy Pleasure (Ann x Solo)

During her time in Finland, Ann had grown to love this little commodity, called a sauna. Now that she resided in Japan, finding a proper sauna was much more difficult. However, by a stroke of luck, she managed to stumble upon this onsen in the outskirts of Okinawa.

It was small and modest, and from the outside, almost completely unidentifiable as an onsen. This particular bathhouse, called “Heavenly Pleasure”, was owned by a older couple, who started it, so that the neighborhood could enjoy the pleasures of an onsen, without having to go to the one of the bigger, more populated ones in the city-center. In here, they had the chance to be in peace.

Despite it’s erotic-flavored name, it really was just an innocent bathhouse, that was mostly used by the elderly people in its vicinity.

The clock was almost 9.00 P.M. so the bathhouse was completely empty. Not that it bothered Ann, quite the opposite in fact. Finding a sauna for relaxation purposes, was only one of her reasons. There was another reason as well.

Ann walked to the counter and payed the fee to an older woman. Woman gave her a bewildered look, which didn’t really surprise Ann. I mean, it’s not every day, when a tall, busty, blonde-haired foreigner walks in. She didn’t think much of it and just smiled to the lady.

“Thanks!”, she said and walked though the curtain to the women’s side. Ann quickly removed her clothes and put them in the basket. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to the showers.

She dropped her towel and took a shower. With no other people around, she didn’t have to care about anyone’s stares. She was actually quite proud of her body, I mean, hell, she’s a model, so of course she takes care of it.

Despite that, it was always a bit uncomfortable to be naked around complete strangers. That was the part of the sauna culture she never really was comfortable during her time in Finland.

She recently had started doing nude shoots, so that has helped a bit. Before that, the most she had done, was bikini shoots. Even though the bikinis she wore, didn’t cover that much, they still gave her a bit of comfort. It was probably some sort of mind trick now that she thought about it.

After finishing her shower, she wrapped herself to her towel and walked towards the sauna. When entering she immediately made comparisons to the Finnish counterpart she pictured in her mind. The bathhouse’s sauna was much smaller, and the temperature was much lower. It was pretty much what she expected. But, hey, any sauna is better than no sauna.

On the wall in front of the door, there was a giant block of marble, that acted as a bench. On the marble block, there were space for maybe three or four people. The overall aesthetic was much cruder than she expected, but she didn’t let that bother her and sat on the marble.

Now, as for the other reason she wanted to find a sauna. Ann was a very sexually active girl. She was practically addicted to sex. Whether it was with a partner or with her own hand, she didn’t care. As long as it gave her sexual satisfaction.

However, she wasn’t that active in bars, picking up potential sexual partners and she didn’t want to hire an escort either, which meant, that most of the time, she was forced to satisfy her urges herself. That sexual exploration has allowed her to find some new fetishes. Most notably her current favorite, exhibitionism.

It all started when she just brushed her crotch with her hand in a bus. She had enough distance between her and the next passenger, so that no one was able to tell what she was doing. The accidental touch turned into small rubbing. And little by little, Ann decided to find out, how far she could take it without getting caught. She opened her jeans and her hand made its way into her panties. Unfortunately, her playtime was quickly interrupted by a nearby passenger getting up and leaving at the current bus stop. She quickly pulled out her hand and moved her body, to cover her opened jeans. The man apparently didn’t notice anything, because he didn’t even really look at her direction at any point.

Ann, however, was desperately trying to catch her breath. Her pulse was so high, she actually though she would need an ambulance to be called. The rise of pulse wasn’t because of terror or shock however. It was excitement. Her breasts were heaving with her breathing and she could feel her pussy throbbing uncontrollably. She had orgasmed, right in the middle of everyone in the buss. The excitement of getting caught and situation that transpired with the male passenger just gave her a massive orgasm.

That was the beginning of Ann’s experimentation with her new fetish. After that, she masturbated wherever she could, without getting caught obviously. Trains, buses, taxis, night clubs, movie theaters. Wherever she just was able to do it without anyone directly seeing.

The kinkiest one was, when she climaxed in the jacuzzi, during an evening party with the Phantom Thieves. The jacuzzi was small, so to fit everyone, they had to be really crammed in there. She was sandwiched in between Haru and Ryuji. They were so close to each other that Harus large breasts were pressing against her shoulder the entire time.

She somehow managed to slide her fingers inside her bikini and play with herself, while chatting with everyone. No one asked was she okay, or anything like that, which actually surprised her, because when she came, she probably looked like she was having a stroke. It took everything she had, to prevent herself from moaning. Because she never heard anyone talk about it, she considered it a success.

This was the reason she searched for a sauna in Japan. To be possibly able to masturbate in there. The main door to the showers made a lot of noise, so she would immediately notice if other people entered. It was perfect. She was alone and had a method to confirm if anyone would come in.

She looked around as if to check for the last time that no one was there and opened her towel. Her naked body, that was wet form the shower, was in full display. Some beads of sweat had started to form because of the sauna’s temperature. Some sweat was dripping from her large tits to her belly.

Her breathing had started to get bit faster. Her boobs heaving up and down according to her breaths. She was so turned-on, that her body was practically shaking. Her fantasy of public exposure started pumping endorphin into her brain. She knew this feeling: sexual ecstasy. She was so horny everything around her started to get blurry. She could only think of one thing: her dripping wet cunt.

She knew she was wet enough, so there was no need for additional lubrication. However, she always did this, when possible. She put her middle- and index-fingers into her mouth and started to cover them in her spit. After a while, the fingers were covered in glistening drool. It looked dirty, just how she liked it. With her spit-covered fingers, she started to play with her pussy-lips.

While her left hand pleasured her aroused cunt, her right hand started to work on her already painfully swollen nipple. She leaned against the wall and enjoyed the pleasure. She inserted her fingers in her pussy and started to, one by one, rub all her pleasure spots she could reach. While rubbing her inner walls, her thumb worked on her clitoris. She had done this way too many times. She knew exactly how to pleasure herself.

Her voice went from heavy breathing to slight moans, which were constantly increasing their volume. More and more sweat started to form on her skin and it constantly dripped on to the marble.

Because she was at a bathhouse, she didn’t have to avoid a certain pleasure spot in her pussy. The G-spot. She had masturbated enough, so she knew exactly what the G-spot was capable. Ann was an avid squirter, but due to her excessive training of self-pleasuring, she knew how to control it. But in here, nothing prevented her from squirting.

As she was getting close to her climax, she started to focus more and more on her G-spot. Just the thought of squirting in a public bathhouse almost fried her brain from arousal. Her eyes started to lose focus. She knew she was close. The source of her sex addiction was approaching quickly, the big-O. The massive brain numbing pleasure she always sought. She was about to cum. Hard.

Her moans turned louder and louder and the pace of her fingers was so fast her hand was cramping. She didn’t give a shit. It felt amazing. It felt fucking incredible.

Her pussy clammed down on her fingers and she pressed her body against the wall as hard as she could. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she screamed. The wave after wave of incredible sexual pleasure ravaged through her body without mercy. Her hips bucked upwards as her pussy shot out clear liquid, spraying it all over the sauna floor.

She collapsed on to the marble. It was probably because of the sauna’s high temperature, but she felt like she just ran a marathon and was desperately catching for air. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest.

It took a while, but eventually her consciousness started to return, and she regained her vision. She stared at the ceiling of the sauna for a while, before pulling herself up. She had just done it. She just squirted all over the floor of a public bathhouse. She looked at the floor that was covered in her pussy-juice. It was a sauna and there were showers nearby, so it could easily pass as water, so she didn’t bother cleaning it up just jet. And besides, no one is here. The door hadn’t opened.

She adjusted herself against the wall just like before collapsing and started to rub her sensitive pussy really gently. She just came, so she has to be careful not to hurt herself. This was her weakness. Even though she’s capable of cumming multiple times, she always needs a little break, because she gets really sensitive down there.

For some reason, this time, her sensitivity started to fade really quickly, and her brain started to beg for more pleasure. Ann had a mischievous smile on her face as she thought about going for a second round. “I mean, fuck, I already came once”, she thought to herself.

As Ann was entering her fingers inside her pussy, her masturbation was interrupted by the sudden opening of the sauna’s door.

In walked an older woman with a shoulder-length black hair. Her body was covered in a white towel. She stood at the doorway with her mouth hanging open.

Ann’s worst nightmare had happened. Even though she did naughty things in public, she never wanted to get caught. That’s not what excited her, in fact, that something she feared. The excitement came from the fact that she was doing something no one saw, despite being right next to them. Ann’s horror was made even worse when she realized who the woman was.

The woman in question, was her former homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami.

“T-t-takamaki-san?!”, Sadayo managed to blurt out.

Ann was too shocked to even cover herself up and just sat there with her legs spread.

“Fuck, this isn’t happening, this isn’t happening!”, she screamed inside her head.

Ann was caught and there was nothing she could do to change it. And out of all people, it was her former homeroom teacher.


	2. Teacher's Pet (Ann x Sadayo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ann got caught masturbating, Sadayo offered to say silent about Ann's experiments, if she could do what ever she wanted to her. One sided lesbian-sex ensues.

Sadayo Kawakami stood at the doorway with her mouth hanging open. After a long day at work, she decided to treat herself. The bathhouse, in which she currently stood was an obvious choice, because her meeting with the teachers was just a few blocks away.

Directly in front of her, sat a blonde-haired woman, with her legs spread and her body covered in sweat. The golden-haired girl was staring back at her with an expression, that was at least as confused and shocked as her own. The young woman in question was Ann Takamaki, her former student. This was not how Sadayo thought her relaxing evening would go

Sadayo buried her head into her hands and lets out a deep sigh. She moved closer to the block of marble and sat next to Ann. She slowly turned her head towards the blonde girl and looked directly into her eyes. “Exhibitionism, huh?”

Ann’s eyes went wide from shock.

“What?”, Sadayo asked while tilting her head. “I’ve been young once. I know how it feels to be uncontrollably horny and desperately trying to find ways to clench that thirst. And don’t be embarrassed, exhibitionism isn’t the worst fetish to have. You just need to be careful with it.”

Ann’s image of Miss Kawakami as her homeroom teacher crumbled in seconds. This woman in front of her was not ‘Miss Kawakami’ she knew. It was the woman behind that teacher role, Sadayo.

“When I was your age, I had my share of experimentation with exhibitionism”, Sadayo said while leaning against the palm of her hand while looking absent mindedly to the doorway. “I did it for years, but eventually after a certain ‘incident’ happened, I stopped masturbating in public places afterwards. My friend caught me doing it at a restaurant bathroom. I forgot to lock the fucking door. It was pretty embarrassing. Hah… think about someone walking in when you have your tits out and pussy exposed. I even had my panties in my mouth as an attempt to silence my moans… Thank God it was my friend who caught me…”, Kawakami chuckled with a warm smile on her face.

Ann could see a taint of red in Sadayo’s cheeks. However, the slight embarrassment didn’t prevent Sadayo remembering it like it was some good memory.

Sadayo turned towards Ann. “Don’t look so surprised. It was obvious someone was doing something naughty in here. I could hear your screaming all the way to the lobby. You’re in luck that the both owners are practically deaf. The reason I was surprised…”, Sadayo lowered her voice and got a bit closer to Ann. “Was because it was you. It’s not every day you see your old student finger-fucking herself in a public sauna”, she said with a voice that was almost a whisper.

Ann could feel hear pulse going out of control. Sadayo started to run her fingers gently across Ann’s cheek. This ‘New Sadayo’ in front of Ann was completely alien to her. Ann had hard time forcing herself to understand, that this was the same woman that she saw in the school all those years ago. The Miss Kawakami she knew, was a complete opposite of the woman before her. This ‘Sadayo’ was alluring, assertive and almost sadistic. Traits that she never thought she would use describe her teacher.

“Don’t worry Takamaki-san. I won’t tell the owners what happened in here. If you are willing to pay for my silence that is.” Sadayo’s lips curled into a mischievous smile as she gently caressed Ann’s lips with her fingers.

Ann’s heart skipped a beat. She could feel Sadayo’s breathing right beside her ear. “Umm… I-I don’t have that much money… b-but I can give you what I have…”

“Money? No, that’s not what I had in mind”, Sadayo said in a seductive voice. “I have more than enough already. I just want to fuck you.”

A gasping sound was the only sound Ann was able to make.

“If you want me to keep this between us, be a good girl and do as I say. And besides, your cunt is already soaked, so I’m sure you are more than happy if I would take care of it”, Sadayo said, practically whispering into Ann’s ear.

Immediately following Sadayo’s proposition, Ann could feel something wet against her ear. Sadayo was vigorously spinning her tongue all over Ann’s ear, kissing it, licking it, and making it wet with her spit. With her other hand, she caressed Ann’s beautiful golden locks.

Ann started unconsciously rubbing her thighs together. This skillful caressing by her former teacher turned her on way too much than she would’ve imagined.

“Just say the word Takamaki and I’ll make you scream from pleasure, like a fucking slut you are”, Miss Teacher urged with a tone that sent shivers down Ann’s spine.

This pure filth coming out of Sadayo’s mouth made Ann light-headed. This all felt like a ridiculous fever dream. But Ann didn’t care anymore. Her horny side was taking over. She was done thinking with her brains and decided now it’s time to make decisions with her crotch.

Ann closed her eyes. “M-miss Kawakami… Do as you please…”

That was all Sadayo needed to hear. It was like an invisible switch was turned on inside her brain. She suddenly stopped her caressing and kissed Ann’s lips with a vigor that caused Ann’s eyes to open in pure shock.

“MmmPhmMphmHmhHm!?!?!?!” Ann’s response was just a collection of possible sounds she was able to make while Sadayo forced her tongue down her throat.

Sadayo’s oral assault was so forceful, Ann started to instinctively pull back from her sex-crazed teacher. Sadayo however didn’t allow it and firmly held Ann’s head in place with her hands, forcing her to take her unrelenting tongue-fucking.

Ann’s head was spinning, she couldn’t even see straight anymore. Kawakami’s French Kissing was so good, it pretty much rivaled actual penetration.

The teacher’s kissing was so violent, that some drool started to leek out of Ann’s mouth and drip down to her breasts and belly.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Sadayo had enough and pulled back from her former student, leaving Ann wobbling in her seat, barely conscious.

“What’s wrong Takamaki? Can’t handle gentle kissing?”, Sadayo asked sarcastically, while whipping drool and spit from her lips.

“ _Gentle my ass_ ”, Ann thought to herself. Just what the hell was this woman? Is she a succubus? Ann just refused to believe, that this woman… no, this slut in front of her, was her former homeroom teacher.

“You’re wet, right? Or want me to check?”

Sadayo didn’t wait for a response and immediately after those words, Ann could feel a hand between her legs, caressing her drenched slit. The caressing fingers quickly entered her cave of pleasure. Ann’s natural lubrication made the entering effortless.

“Like a fucking waterfall, just like I though”, Kawakami said while looking at her fingers that just seconds before were inside her former students most sacred place. Her fingers were glistening with something colorless and sticky. “I shouldn’t be surprised though. I mean this sauna’s floor is covered in your love-nectar”, she said while pointing at the puddle on the floor.

Ann could feel her face getting bright red.

“Oh please, you really thought I wouldn’t notice it? It may look like water, but pussy-juice has this… hmm… how to put it… _alluring_ smell. I’ve tasted and smelled more cunt-juice than you have squirted in your whole life, so I’ll know. Trust me.”

Before Ann was able to say anything to Sadayo’s lewd remarks, the Teacher continued: “Now, let’s get to the _main event._ Just sit there, relax and let me make you feel good.”

Kawakami got up. “But before that, let me take this towel off and make myself comfortable.” The white towel covering Sadayo Kawakami’s mature body fell to floor revealing a figure that left the golden-haired girl speechless.

Sadayo’s body wasn’t as athletic as Ann’s. Ann had a figure of a model. A body that’s purpose was to look good on any of the outfits she was going to wear. Sadayo’s body, however, was 100% pure sex appeal.

Sure, Kawakami had more curves and more weight than a woman of her height was “ _supposed_ ” to have. Her body wasn’t “ _perfect”_ by a “ _standards”_ some people followed. However, in Ann’s eyes (and in the eyes every other person who had seen Sadayo naked), she was perfect.

Ann gulped so hard Kawakami could actually hear it. In response, Sadayo flashed an alluring smile to Ann’s direction. “You like what you see? I don’t mind, just stare as much as you like.”

Sadayo, now without her towel, sat next to Ann, who was already naked. She moved her hand between Ann’s legs and started to caress the blonde’s swollen pussy gently. “Now, just sit there and let me do my thing. I promise you, that after I’m done, your own fingers won’t be enough for you anymore.

The first thing Ann noticed, was the fact, that Sadayo knew exactly what she was doing. With just few strokes of her fingers, the pleasure Ann felt was something that she didn’t even know was possible.

“AAHHHHH!!!”, she screamed. The pleasure was on a completely different level. The sex she has had before wasn’t even close to this mind-numbing pleasure her teacher was giving to her right now.

The pleasure caused Ann to lose control of her voice. “FUCK, WHAT IS THIS?!!”

Kawakami had an evil smile on her face as she listened her golden-haired student screaming into her ear. Pleasuring young inexperienced girls like Ann was one of her favorite things to do. Due to her experience with hundreds of partners, she knew exactly how everyone’s bodies worked. The moment when they realized what true pleasure was, was the reason she kept doing it. In a way, she wanted to teach them, how good sex could actually feel. However, in the end, she did it for her own pleasure more than her partners.

Ann didn’t notice, due to her brain blocking everything else, except the overwhelming pleasure she received, that Kawakami cunt was soaked. Her juices were running down her thighs nonstop. Sadayo had to use every inch of her willpower, to stop herself from masturbating. The sight of her former student being dominated was like a drug that pumped pleasure into her brain. She just wanted to get fucked. Badly. However, she didn’t want to drop her role, so for now, she kept focusing on pleasuring Ann.

Luckily for Sadayo, she wouldn’t have to wait much longer. She always knew when her partner was about to cum and it was more than obvious to her, that Ann was almost there.

“FUCK, MISS KAWAKAMI… MORE, MORE!!”, Ann screamed.

Sadayo increased the speed of her fingers. The air was filled with the wet sounds Ann’s pussy was making. “That’s it Takamaki, cum whenever you want. Don’t hold back.”

“I’M CUMMING, I’M CUMMING!! FUCK!! CUMMINNGGGG!!!”

Immediately after Ann’s last screams of pleasure, Sadayo could feel something splashing against her hand that was fondling Ann’s cunt. She could feel Ann’s pussy spasming uncontrollably against her fingers as clear liquid poured out of it nonstop.

Ann gritted her teeth as the pleasure violated her body. She was shaking so much, that Sadayo hand to hold her down so she wouldn’t hurt herself.

After Ann’s orgasm finally subsided, she collapsed on Sadayos lap, gasping desperately for air.

Sadayo had a gentle, but still slightly mischievous smile on her face. “Still alive Takamaki? I can understand why you are that tired though. Anyone would be after squirting that much.”

While watching Ann, Sadayo started to rub her breasts. The idea of her being the next one to receive pleasure started to arouse her even more. She was more than ready to have her turn.

“Come on, don’t take too long. Your teacher is still waiting her turn. I made you cum, so you need to return the favor. I mean, it’s only polite.”

At this point Sadayo’s slight rubbing had turned much rougher and as to not being able to hold back any longer, she lowered her other hand between her legs and started to play with her pussy.

“Takamaki, get up! Come on! For the love of God, fuck me!!” Sadayo was breathing heavily and her voice was full of lust.

However, Ann didn’t show any signs of recovering. Her breathing had calmed down, but she was completely spent. Her first orgasm was already quite large because of the place where she masturbated at. Her second orgasm however was massive, and she herself was actually quite surprised she didn’t pass out. Or maybe she did, she can’t say for sure, it was only few seconds ago when she started to realize where she even was.

“Please, just give me few seconds... I’ll get up soon”, Ann mumbled.

Sadayo was torn. On the other hand, she understood, that Ann hasn’t recovered yet and forcing her wasn’t going to work. However, she also was so horny, that she would fuck anyone she could find, just so she could cum.

Sadayo’s pondering however, was interrupted by an opening door.

Once again, someone walked in the door while wearing a towel. As last time, the intruder was an older woman. Her hair slightly shorter than Sadayo’s and her breasts were larger. The black-haired woman at the door was Tae Takemi.

“What’s with noise… Hm, Sadayo? Wait, what the hell is going on here…? Wait… isn’t that girl your student?” Tae stood at the door and desperately tried to piece together what was going.

“ _Former_ student”, Sadayo corrected.

“Former or not, fucking your student is still pretty kinky, even for you Sadayo.”

Tae stepped in the sauna and closed the door. “So… do you need help? I would be more than happy to tag-team that blonde bitch at your lap.”

An evil smile rose on Sadayo’s lips. “Sure, I don’t mind, I’m sure her body can take few orgasms more”, she said while grabbing one of Ann’s tits. “However, I’m first. I’m so horny that I think I might go crazy”, Sadayo said while spreading her legs and presenting her painfully swollen pussy to Tae.

“I think coming here today, is going to be one of the best decisions of my life”, Tae said while starting to run her hands down Kawakami’s body, from her breasts down to her crotch.

Ann had recovered enough so she could understand what was going on. She definitely heard what was planned to her.

Ann’s feelings danced between slight fear and massive arousal as she fantasized what was to come.

But before it was her turn, she moved a bit further way, as to not to get in the way of the other two. She observed the lewd display that was going on next to her, as the woman she hadn’t seen before started to pleasure her former teacher.

The sauna started to fill with Sadayo’s horny moaning accompanied with the wet sounds of her cunt.


	3. Doctoring the Teacher (Sadayo x Tae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadayo and Tae get it on while Ann watches the lewd display.

”Fuck, Tae…. Tae… harder… fuck me harder…. make me cum all over your fucking fingers….”

Ann watched the heated lovemaking of two women right beside her with a ragged breath. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The only word she could use to describe it, was _animalistic._ At it’s wildest, it looked like the two women had a competition on which one could inflict more pain to one another. That’s how violently they caressed each other.

Tae was kneeled before Sadayo. She’s gripping on the teacher’s breast like she was trying to rip it off while fingering her pussy with speed that no one could keep up more than few seconds. Or that’s what Ann thought, but the short haired Doctor didn’t even seem faced and kept the ridiculous pace up without issues.

Sadayo on the other hand, was gripping on Tae’s hair in a way that looked really painful to Ann. Tae however didn’t show any signs of pain on her face and had an evil smile on her lips, almost like telegraphing, that Sadayo’s violent grip was just what she wanted. While tugging on Tae’s hair, Sadayo used her feet to rub Tae’s bright pink nipples.

The position, in which the two women were, was just as difficult as it sounded. Both of them used all the limbs they had available to touch each other. This wasn’t the kind of sex Ann had seen in porn. This was just two women devouring each other.

“Tae, just keep it up. Just like that. I’m about cum really soon. And promise me, no orgasm-denial stuff this time. Now is not the time for that. I just want to cum really bad”, Sadayo stated with a serious face.

The Doctor grinned towards the Teacher, like she just heard something funny. “Oh please, you just don’t want to show your student what a submissive bitch you really are. I mean, you went through all that trouble to make her believe that you are actually a Dom.”

Sadayo turned her face away in embarrassment. “Tae, I swear to God, next time you’re the Sub, I’ll make you cry like a baby.”

“Oh Sadayo, please, it was just a joke. No hard feelings, okay?”, Tae said in a manner that sounded as insincere as possible. Most likely on purpose.

“Just shut up and make me cum”, Sadayo pouted.

“As you wish Mistress”, Tae said while smirking.

For the first time since they started, Tae buried her head between Sadayo’s legs and started to lick her clitoris, while still pounding her cunt with her fingers.

In response, Sadayo’s head immediately jerked back and she gritted her teeth. “Fuck, I hate how good you are in this.”

Sadayo didn’t have a chance to say anything else, as her orgasm started to violate her body.

“CUMMINGGG!!!”, she screamed.

She clamped her legs around Tae’s head as her eyes rolled over. At the same time, Ann could see some clear liquid dripping down Tae’s jaw, down to her breasts and down to the floor.

“F-fuck that’s hot…”, Ann said with a heated voice, after witnessing her former teacher squirting right into the Doctor’s mouth.

After shaking violently for a while, Sadayo’ collapsed right next to Ann, with her head falling into Ann’s lap.

After being released form Sadayo’s vice, Tae audibly gulped down the pussy-juice inside her mouth and turned her head towards Ann’s lap, where Sadayo desperately tried to catch her breath. “You’re too easy Sadayo. You lasted like 30 seconds.”

“I… I… told you I was really horny”, Sadayo mumbled.

Tae tilted her head slightly. “So… do you need an another one? Or are you good?”

“Just… just give me a second”, Sadayo said while wiping the sweat from her brow, while still laying on Ann’s lap.

Tae sighed audibly. “Great, I guess our tag-teaming plans will have to wait.” She slightly moved her gaze upwards, now looking straight to the blue eyes of the golden-haired girl. “Takamaki-san, was it?”

The unfamiliar lady suddenly addressing her caused Ann to twitch in surprise. “Y-y-yes! A-Ann Takamaki!”, she answered obediently. The direct, almost military-like answer was caused by the menacing image Ann had of Tae.

To Ann, Tae was just an older woman who managed to tame Sadayo, her teacher who just made her squirm, without any issues. To Ann that meant, that Tae was in charge here.

“Hmm… well, aren’t you obedient. What else will you do for me if I ask?” To Tae, that kind of answer immediately meant submissiveness.

***************************************************************************************

Tae Takemi was a woman who, even though her daytime job was being a doctor, spent most of her time having sex with as many partners as she could.

If patients were out of money, she would be more than happy to accept _other kind of payments._ Sometimes patients would leave their wallets home on purpose, just so they could have a taste of the doctor’s cunt.

Tae wasn’t stupid though. She knew the patients did that on purpose, but she didn’t care. To her, sex was much more important than money. Besides, she was part of few well-funded researches, so money wasn’t problem to her in the first place anyways.

Tae also wasn’t careless. She always took care of the contraception. She also tested all of her _clients_ if she felt necessary _._ Perks of being a doctor. She knew what she was doing, and with her expertise, she was able to enjoy her near limitless supply of sex partners without any worry.

Se did have a one rule though: She was always in charge. She was the dominant one. She was the one to inflict the pain if pain was involved in the first place. There were only rare occasions when she would bend that rule. She wasn’t comfortable on being submissive to strangers. That, and the fact, that most of her partners she allowed to dominate her in the past, just weren’t particularly good at it. So, she eventually decided, that she takes the charge. That meant she could have sex exactly in a way that feels really good for her. She did care for her partners as well. To compensate the fact, that she was in lead, she made sure to do anything to please her partners in return, while showing that she was in charge of course.

As for the exemptions, after setting her rule, there has been only three. One being the Sadayo Kawakami, who currently tries to recover from her recent orgasm, while laying on Ann’s lap. Sadayo has been Tae’s dear friend for many years, so Tae was more than comfortable showing her vulnerable side to Sadayo. Besides, when needed, and with little help from alcohol, Sadayo was able to make Tae squirm in a ways she didn’t know was possible before their erotic adventures.

The second exemption was, when Tae met a young man, known as the Joker. For the first time, despite her best efforts, Tae couldn’t take the lead with her partner, and eventually had to accept the submissive role. Afterwards though? She didn’t mind. The kid knew what he was doing and for the first time in her life, Tae had her brains completely fucked out.

The third exemption was a woman called Sae Niijima. Sae was a woman Tae could never even imagine being submissive. Many of Sae’s sex partners weren’t even sure did they just enjoy the hellish torment Sae put them through. Bondage was her specialty, so she liked to use toys and rope, along with other crazy ideas she had. That was the kind of stuff you could expect when having sex with Sae. With Sae, the sex was really rough, so she needed to be in mood for it. However, when she needed a really hard fucking, Sae was the best person to go to.

*************************************************************************************** 

The Doctor, Tae Takemi, stared at the Sadayo's former student, waiting for her reply.

Ann quickly realized, that answering that obediently might've been a mistake.


	4. Ann Tries Her Luck (Ann x Tae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann decides to try her luck at being in charge. Even though she succeeds, it almost ends up blowing on her face before Kawakami saves her. However, despite her slight moment of resolve, the ending result is going to be the same as the inevitable threesome approaches.

Ann Takamaki stared at the black-haired doctor while thinking about her answer. Just a while ago her former homeroom teacher made her scream from pleasure. Even though she really enjoyed it, the thought of being a submissive to a complete stranger started to feel less and less like a good idea. Maybe it was because she was able to catch a break at recover from her horny daze.

What was the right move here? Ann started to get her usual gusto back. She even toyed with the idea of turning the tables and maybe being able to make the Short-Haired Lady beg.  
  
The Doctor Lady stared deep into her eyes, trying to read her reactions. Maybe little guts would help here…

“If you ask nicely maybe I can at least act like I care what do you have to say”, Ann blurted out while trying to sound as confident as possible.

Tae’s other eyebrow raised slightly as she registered Ann’s reply. Not what she expected to be honest. Not at all. “Well well, what’s this? Just a moment you were screaming ‘Oohh Miss Kawakami, more!’ and now all of a sudden you are acting like a spoiled little princess-bitch.”

Tae was slightly surprised by Ann’s response. She didn’t mind girls with spunk but was slightly disappointed that Ann wasn’t as easy as she thought. Ann was a beauty, so Tae obviously had no reason to not have sex with her, she just wanted to do it with her own rules. Ann’s resistance didn’t really come as a surprise though. She and Ann just met moments ago. Ann knew Sadayo beforehand. Different situation.

Ann on the other hand though, did she go too far. She didn’t want to start a fight or anything, but wanted to make it clear, that she wasn’t going to be an easy prey.

“Hmm… Now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure you don’t even know my name”, Tae pondered while scratching her jaw. “Tae Takemi”, she said with a plastered fake smile, while offering her hand for a handshake.

The whole situation was absurd. Ann’s teacher was still breathing heavily in her lap and a completely stranger woman was offering her hand to her, while being completely naked and covered in her friend’s squirt.

Suddenly Sadayo dragged herself away from Ann. “You two have fun while I catch my breath”, she said while moving to the other side of the marble and making herself comfortable, while still seeming visibly spent.

Ann pondered for a while and decided, despite her doubts: If I’m going to make my move, it has to be now, before her.

Ann grabbed Tae’s hand, but instead of shaking it, she grabbed her wrist and guided Tae’s hand between her own legs.

Tae’s eyes widened momentarily as she tried to register what just happened.

“Well, Takemi-san, why don’t you make yourself useful and pleasure me”, Ann said in a sultry but commanding voice that caused even Kawakami to blink couple of times.

Tae still had trouble to register where this confidence came from, but almost as a reflex started to do as she was told. She immediately realized her mistake and started to regret it. She audibly clicked her tongue in frustration.

“Ho hoo, Takamaki, I never knew you had it in you. You even managed to tame Tae, just like that”, Kawakami remarked with a smile on her face.

“S-shut up!”, Tae yelled to Sadayo, while being visibly angry.

“Takemi-san, your hand isn’t moving”, Ann said in a cold voice.

“L-listen up you little bitch…”

Before Tae was able to finish her sentence, Ann grabbed Tae’s head and shoved it between her legs, forcing Tae’s mouth to come in contact with her wet slit.

Tae’s body got into a weird position and she had to kneel in front of Ann to not to fall. “Mmhmhmhm!!”, she screamed.

“Hahaha! Tae, what’s wrong? ‘Tag-team this bitch’ you said just a while ago. Maybe me and Takamaki-san here should tag-team you instead”, Kawakami laughed.

Tae was confused and angry. How this blonde girl is so good at this? And where this confidence even came from? Just a moments ago, Sadayo had done whatever she pleased with her, why couldn’t she do the same?

As to seal the deal, Ann wrapped her legs around Tae’s head, just like Sadayo had done moments before, leaving Tae no option except to please the needy blonde.

As to try and get this over with, Tae started to move her tongue across Ann’s lower-lips, occasionally reaching her clitoris, which she teased for a while, before moving on to somewhere else.

“Haaahh… Miss Doctor, you are really good at this. I also love the angry look you are giving me right now”, Ann said between her moans with a sadistic smile on her face.

Tae was furious. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. When she came into the sauna and saw Sadayo with another woman, her plan was to team-up with Sadayo to bring the poor girl to tears while showing her what true pleasure was, just like they’ve done hundreds of times before. But for some reason, this did not go as planned and now she was at the floor of that same sauna, with her head buried between some strange woman’s legs, forced to eat her out like a pet.

Kawakami on the other hand couldn’t stop smiling. Seeing her usually dominant friend being dominated by her former student was hilarious to her. This submissive blonde, who should’ve been an easy pray to someone like Tae, just completely turned the tables and made Tae to service her. This was a rare sight, so she was going to enjoy this performance.

Tae realized, that for now, her only option was to make Ann cum. She starter to pleasure the blonde’s cunt with her mouth and tongue. She inserted her tongue inside Ann’s warm snatch and started scrape Ann’s inner-walls with her tongue.

Ann closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure she received. “Fuck…. fuck…”

The lewd display had gotten Sadayo wet again and she started to play with her moist pussy while observing her friend suffering.

After noticing this, Tae gave her an angry look. Sadayo in turn responded with a mischievous smile. “Do as you’re told Tae, it’s good for you to be the bitch once in a while”.

Tae, as if to try to finish this quickly, grabbed Ann’s thighs, pulling her pussy as close as to her as she could. Like this her tongue could reach the deepest spots of Ann’s cunt.

Ann could feel that her little experiment was coming to an end as she felt her orgasm approaching. Tae was way better at this than she anticipated, so it didn’t last as long as she would’ve hoped. It still felt great though.

As the speed of Tae’s tongue reached its peak, Ann gritted her teeth as hard as she could. Once again Tae could feel clear liquid splash against her face and mouth as Ann’s orgasm caused her to squirt. During her orgasm, the grip of Ann’s thighs loosened, and Tae was able to free her head.

The amount of juice coming out of Ann’s pussy caused Tae to start coughing and spitting anything she had inside her mouth to the ground. “Fucking hell, just how much do you squirt!?”

Tae was a mess. Now covered in both of Sadayo’s and Ann’s juices and her own spit, she slowly turned her face towards the laughing Sadayo. “What? What’s so funny?!”

“Oh please, calm down Tae. You enjoyed it, I know it. You should really let people dominate you more. You’re into that, you’re just too shy”, Sadayo smirked.

Tae stared at Sadayo for a little longer before turning her head towards Ann. “So, bitch, you had your fun. Now it’s my turn.”

“*sigh* Well, I guess you reap what you sow Takamaki. Sorry, I tried”, Kawakami said while rubbing her forehead. “Accept your punishment.”

Ann kinda guessed this was coming. There’s no way woman like Tae would just let it go. Well, maybe she at least earned her respect, even if just a little amount.

Tae got up and moved next to Ann, messaging with her hand for Sadayo to move away. Sadayo moved to the edge of the marble, right next to the wall.

“Well, as a reward for your _good behavior,_ why don’t I show you the pleasures of anal penetration?”, Tae said while grabbing Ann’s hair with her other hand.

Ann’s eye’s widened in shock. She had never really even played with her butt before. She fingered it couple of times, but never managed to make it feel good. She also had refused everyone, who had suggested it before. It’s not like she was against idea, she just didn’t have any experience, so she was slightly scared.

Sadayo looked like she wanted to say something but held her tongue.

Ann really didn’t know how to feel. On the other hand, someone experienced like Tae, was a best person to teach her about it. On the other hand, Tae was furious, so she feared that she might do something that’s maybe not that pleasurable.

“Don’t worry bitch, I’ll take good care of you”, Tae said while forcing Ann to stand up by pulling her hair. “Get on your fours like a fucking dog. No, the other way around, your face facing Sadayo.”

Ann did as she was told and was on the marble, with her butt towards to ceiling and face facing slightly uncomfortable Sadayo.

“Tae, please, don’t go overboard”, Sadayo pleaded.

“Sadayo, I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with her, understand?”, Tae said in a cold voice. However, now that Ann couldn’t see her face, her eyes and face didn’t match the words she just said. Her expression wasn’t as angry as she sounded, messaging about slight conflict in her mind, caused by her friends worry.

Ann however didn’t know this and was sweating. With part fear and part excitement.

“Don’t worry Takamaki, just take your punishment like a good girl”, Sadayo said with a warm smile while caressing Ann’s cheek. Ann’s expression calmed a little.

Tae was slightly disappointed but understood that Sadayo cared about the girl and didn’t say anything. Tae released Ann’s hair and started to run her fingers across Ann’s asshole.

“So, girl, is this hole untouched?”, Tae asked while looking at directly at Ann’s butthole.

“Y-yes, mostly. I’ve fingered it couple of times, just a little while though”, Ann answered embarrassed.

“I highly advice you to pay more attention to this hole Takamaki-san. Trust me, anal-orgasms might take you by surprise.” At this point Tae had calmed down, and Sadayo’s genuine worry caused her to back up a bit, so her tone was slightly gentler.

Without a warning, Tae inserted one of her fingers inside Ann’s butt, causing a surprised moan escape Ann’s lips. When Tae started to wiggle the finger inside her ass, the sensation felt strange. It felt, as something was somewhere it didn’t belong. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it took a while for Ann to relax and allow her body to enjoy it.

Suddenly, as to calm her down, Sadayo kissed her. This time the kiss was gentle and caring, instead of violent, like last time. Maybe Sadayo calmed down as well after Tae finally released her pent-up lust.

Tae’s displeasure was evident in her face. Sadayo just went and ruined her plan. How can she dominate her now when Sadayo’s trying her best to do the opposite? With a heavy sigh she decided to give up her plan and proceeded to pleasure Ann.

“Sadayo, you owe me for this”, she said placing her other hand on one of Ann’s butt-cheek, while still playing with her ass with the other.

Ann was able to gather what happened and kissed Kawakami back as a thank you. A slight tint of red formed on Sadayo’s cheeks as she turned her gaze away.

***************************************************************************************

As was evident before, Sadayo wasn’t against the idea of her and Tae having their way with Ann. However, her idea of dominating someone was slightly different than Tae’s. Sadayo wasn’t as forceful. She also knew what kind of person Tae was, and when she was mad. She knew Tae had a habit of letting emotions take the best of her and sometimes go overboard. Sometimes causing her partners to end up bit roughed up.

She wanted to dominate Ann, but she didn’t want to do anything she would regret later. A forceful anal penetration was exactly what she meant. What if Tae tried to go crazy with the amount of fingers she was going to insert? What about if she would break Ann? How could they explain the crying girl to anyone? So, she had to stop Tae before it was too late. If she would give Tae the chance to clam down before hand, they could still go with their original plan and have fun in way, that everyone would enjoy it.

***************************************************************************************

Slowly, the weird and unknown stimulation started to turn to pleasure, and Ann started to moan. It was completely new kind of pleasure to her, but after a while, not an unpleasant one. Not at all. More and more Tae moved her finger around in Ann’s asshole, the better it felt.

Tae still wasn’t completely comfortable with the idea to drop her revenge and wanted to do at least something to prove her dominance, so she gave Ann’s ass a stiff slap, without any warning.

Ann screamed in surprise while her eyes widened. The reaction was just what Tae wanted, and a wide grin formed on her lips.

“Hm, I could’ve sworn your ass just clenched around my fingers while I slapped you”, Tae said, while caressing Ann’s now reddening ass-cheek.

Ann was still breathing heavy from the surprise slap. Sadayo on the other was indifferent. Tae didn’t go overboard, that was enough for her. She already had allowed her dominating role to slip with the kiss, so bringing Ann back in line was just a positive in her mind. And even she had to admit, the scream Ann just made, caused her own crotch to twitch in arousal.

Tae gave Ann’s ass a second slap. A violent sound echoes across the sauna as Ann lets out another wail.

Sadayo could feel her pulse increasing. The slight moment of clear thinking her orgasm gave her started to fade, and was getting once again replaced with the horniness she experienced after catching Ann.

Tae took out the finger from Ann’s asshole and placed it in her mouth. After gagging couple of times, she took the finger out and spat across Ann’s hole, making it glisten with her spit. After that she took two of her fingers and started to run the spit across the blonde’s butthole until finally inserting the fingers inside.

Ann gasped. Suddenly the pressure in her ass was even bigger than last time. Now two of Tae’s fingers wiggled around inside her butt, increasing the pleasure.

A new sensation was building up inside Ann’s body. She didn’t know what it was but was able to make a pretty accurate guess. The new type of orgasm, Tae was talking about, was approaching.

After sitting on the marble without doing anything in a while, Sadayo started to get bored and grabbed one of Ann’s nipples, starting to play with it.

Ann was getting close. Tae’s fingers inside her asshole and Sadayo’s fingers pinching her nipple were doing their job and the moment of no return was approaching.

Tae moved her hand, that was caressing Ann’s butt-cheek, between Ann’s legs and started to add pleasure by tracing her index finger across the blonde’s clit.

The combined of pleasuring of three of her pleasure spots was too much, and she felt the completely new kind of wave of pleasure wash across her body.

A scream was released from Ann’s lips as the orgasm started to ravage her. Her body started to shake and once again, Sadayo had to hold her down, as to make sure, she didn’t hit her head or anything. Ann’s asshole was pulsating around Tae’s fingers so violently, that Tae actually had to grit her teeth to withstand the pain.

After the convulsions stopped, Tae was finally able to pull out her fingers from Ann’s ass.

“Congratulations Takamaki, that was your first anal-orgasm. Hope you enjoyed”, Sadayo said while patting Ann’s head. “You know what’s next?” Sadayo turned her face towards Tae.

“Double penetration”, Tae replied to the question, that wasn’t really aimed to her in the first place.

“H-hey… just give me a minute… I need to recover from this”, Ann managed to say while trying to catch her breath.

“I don’t think so Takamaki-san. Sadayo might’ve rescued you from any judgment errors I could’ve done while being mad. However, we are still going to tag-team you like promised”, Tae said with her hands placed on her hips.

“She’s correct Takamaki. I didn’t want you to get hurt, but double-penetrating you and making you cum your head off is not going to painful. Completely opposite in fact,” Sadayo said while licking her lips.

“Hope you enjoyed your moment of dominance, because that was the only moment you are going to have tonight,” Tae said while taking a seat on Ann’s other side.

Sadayo helped Ann up and moved herself on Ann’s other side. Now the two mature women sat on Ann’s both sides, just waiting for a signal from the other, so they can attack their blonde-haired prey.

Ann realized there’s not really anything she could do at this point. Besides, the idea of being dominated slowly started to feel more and more appealing. Maybe partly because she trusted Kawakami. Ann had realized that Sadayo had gone as far as to break her character to assure her well-being. Maybe submitting to this unfamiliar woman wasn’t a bad idea after all. She was Sadayo’s friend after all.

Ann accepted her faith and took a one last breath.

The both women took that as a sign and attacked Ann.

Ann could feel both of her breasts grabbed and a hand moving between her legs. Before she had a chance to say anything a tongue penetrated her mouth, blocking her ability to say anything.

Slowly her trail of thought started to disappear, and her mind was beginning to get filled with increasing pleasure.


	5. Ann's Infinite Pleasure (Ann x Sadayo x Tae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is climaxing as the threesome finally happens. Tae and Sadayo are making sure, that this is a evening that Ann will never forget.

For the first time in her life, Ann felt she had lost all the control. Two women, both over 10 years older than her were devouring her without mercy. Sadayo had her tongue down Ann’s throat while Tae wiggled three of her fingers inside Ann’s pussy. At this point Ann was so wet, that three fingers were no problem from her aroused snatch.

“My turn Sadayo, let me kiss her”, Tae said, while pushing Sadayo away from Ann. Ann was barely able to take a breath, before she felt other, unfamiliar tongue entering her mouth. Compared to Sadayo’s enjoyable taste, Tae was the complete opposite. She already thought she had smelled a cigarette smell when Tae entered the sauna, and this confirmed it.

However, to Ann, the smell was the last thing in her mind. To be more precise, she really didn’t have anything on her mind currently, as the overwhelming pleasuring of the two women had driven all the remaining thoughts away a few moments ago already.

Suddenly Ann felt a hand crawling towards her ass. With Tae caressing her pussy and now Sadayo rubbing her butt, she felt some drool dripping down from the side of her mouth. The abnormal amount of pleasure started to blur everything around her.

The overstimulation caused by the two women brought Ann close to her climax much faster than she was expecting. Before really being able to realize it, Ann’s pussy started clench around Tae’s fingers as she came. Ann’s pleasure filled screaming was muffled by Tae’s lips.

Once again, a torrent of clear liquid shot out of Ann’s pussy and splashed on the floor.

This time however, the women didn’t allow Ann to take a breather and kept going without stopping. While Tae detached her lips from Ann’s, Ann managed to speak, if only momentarily. “Please, wait! My pussy, it’s too sensitive! I need a break!”

Neither of the two women paid any attention to Ann’s plea and continued as usual. The sensitivity of her cunt caused Ann to try and close her legs.

Both Sadayo and Tae, simultaneously, wrapped their legs around Ann’s, forcing her legs open and not allowing Ann to close them.

Before Ann managed to say anything more, Sadayo violently forced her tongue inside Ann’s mouth, blocking all the words she was about to say.

Tae kept fingering Ann’s sensitive cunt and moved her mouth close to one of her nipples. Quickly and skillfully, she took it in her mouth and started to nibble it.

Ann’s eyes started to roll over and not long after that, another orgasm ravaged her body, causing her to scream, only to have the scream be muted by Kawakami’s tongue.

She desperately tried to close her legs as the sensitivity started to become unbearable, but both Sadayo and Tae made sure her legs stayed open.

Ann’s mind had trouble producing any coherent thoughts. Only thing filling it currently, was unimaginable pleasure. Pleasure so massive, she honestly thought she would go insane.

Sadayo finally stopped her aggressive kissing, giving Ann a chance to breath properly. Sadayo started to mirror Tae’s actions and took Ann’s other nipple into her mouth. With her other hand, she started to play with Ann’s clit, while Tae was still fingering her pussy.

Ann was loud and unhinged, as she manically vocalized her pleasure by screaming. Tae moved her mouth away from Ann’s tit. “Should we allow her to be this loud? What if someone hears?”

Sadayo freed her mouth as well. “Just let her scream. I mean, just listen to her. When was the last time we fucked someone’s brains out like this? This is exactly the reason we do this. Let’s deal with the consequences later”, Sadayo responded and returned pleasuring Ann’s boob.

Tae knew Sadayo was right. Listening their prey voice their pleasure was always the high point of their nights and Ann definitely was one of the most vocal ones they’ve had. Tae pondered for a while and returned to sucking Ann’s breast.

While the women were having their conversation, Ann had another orgasm. “Please, no more! Stop! Stop! Ahhhh!! My pussy can’t take it anymore!!”

Despite desperately screaming for help, her voice didn’t 100% match the words she said. It was true, that Ann’s slit was really sensitive after that many orgasms, but the pain was slowly turning into pure pleasure.

“Takamaki, just take it like a woman. It’s going to turn into pleasure soon. Trust me, I talk from experience. This short-haired bitch here was more than thorough with her training”, Sadayo smirked, while glancing towards Tae.

Tae moved towards Sadayo and gave her the most erotic kiss Ann had ever seen, followed by a totally uncharacteristic warm smile from Tae.

Before Ann was getting too distracted by the showing of true love between good friends, another orgasm ravaged her.

‘Sadayo was right’, she though. This time, the pain from the sensitivity was already almost gone, replaced by pure pleasure.

Suddenly, Sadayo grabbed Ann’s blonde locks, forcing her to stand up. While looking confused and being barely able to stand, Ann tried to piece together what was happening.

“Now, for the actual main event. On your knees Takamaki, like a dog, just like you were before”, Sadayo said and forcibly guided Ann to correct position by her hair. Once again, like with Tae, Ann was on the marble, on all fours with her butt towards the ceiling.

“Tae, I’ll take her asshole, you can lay down between her legs and eat her out”, Sadayo commanded.

“Do I have to? She’s going to squirt again. I mean, both her and you have already squirted on me today”, Take negotiated.

“Being covered in pussy-juice suits you Tae,” Sadayo smirked.

“Sadayo, I swear to God…”

“Fine, fine, okay, calm down… You start there and after couple of orgasms, we switch. Okay?”

Tae pondered for a while. After coming to her conclusion, she moved between Ann’s legs without saying anything. ‘Better than nothing I guess’, she thought.

Tae placed her hand’s on Ann’s hips, pulling them down and placing her mouth right on her pussy. Just a one lick from Tae’s tongue sent a massive shockwave to Ann’s brain. Ann moaned. Loudly.

“Takamaki, I got to admit, your reactions are really… stimulating”, Sadayo said while running her fingers gently across her own pussy-lips.

While watching Tae at work, Sadayo inserted two of her fingers inside her own cunt and started to masturbate.

For a while, the sauna was filled with Ann’s unhinged vailing and Sadayo’s loud moaning.

“Sadayo”, Tae said, causing to Kawakami to snap out of her trance.

“Fuck, you’re right… not yet… I have to wait…” While trying to catch her breath, Sadayo took her drenched fingers out of herself and moved them towards Ann’s mouth. “Takamaki, just look at what your voice is doing to me.”

Without giving Ann any time to respond, Sadayo showed the love-juice covered fingers into Ann’s mouth. Ann, in her completely horny-trance, began to suck on her Teacher’s fingers without any orders from Sadayo.

“Do you love your teacher’s cunt-juice covered fingers that much Takamaki?”, Sadayo asked.

Ann didn’t respond, but the look on her face told everything necessary. To Ann, Sadayo’s juices were like an aphrodisiac. At this point Ann’s mind was filled with pleasure, with no room for anything else.

After finishing her admiration of Ann’s obedience, Sadayo took the now spit covered fingers and inserted them into Ann’s asshole. Tae also started to use her fingers in addition to her mouth. One final nail in the coffin, was Sadayo, who started to trace her tongue across the sides of Ann’s butthole.

An orgasm came. What Tae had feared happened and Ann sprayed Tae’s body with her pussy-juice.

“Thank you! Thank you!”, Ann screamed. It had happened, the large amount of orgasms had taken their toll on the poor girl’s mind. Ann had gone crazy.

As Ann’s body kept spasming uncontrollably, Tae moved herself away from Ann’s crotch. “That’s it, we’re trading Sadayo.” Tae got up and signaled Sadayo to take her place, as pussy-juice dripped to the ground from her body.

“I gotta admit, you look pretty sexy”, Sadayo said and licked Tae’s boob as to taste Ann’s juices from her body. “I like your taste Takamaki”, she said while giving Ann a wink. Ann was too dazed to notice though.

“Yeah yeah, shut up and go down on her already. Let’s see how much fun it is once she unleashes the waterfall on you”, Tae complained and slapped Sadayo’s ass.

Sadayo answered the slap with a coy smile and placed herself where Tae had been few moments ago.

Tae spat on her fingers and showed two fingers inside Ann’s ass.

Once again, the two women pleased Ann from her both holes. The double pleasuring was too much, and Ann climaxed. Ann couldn’t even count how many orgasms she had had that night already.

Massive amounts of clear liquid splashed against Sadayo’s chest and body with a force.

“Well, is it fun?”, Tae said sarcastically.

The look on Sadayo’s face was enraptured. She traced her hand along her body admiring the glistening liquid on her.

Tae facepalmed. “Oh yeah, I kinda forgot… that’s your fetish isn’t it?”

After a while, Sadayo returned pleasing Ann with her mouth and fingers. Tae did the same with her fingers.

At this point, Ann’s speaking was incoherent. She was barely able to speak any proper words anymore and her ability to form sentences was long gone. The pleasure had replaced everything in her brain. Only words coming out of her mouth, besides her moans and screams, were occasional swear words, accompanied by words like ‘More!’, ‘Faster!’ and ‘Harder!’.

Sadayo and Tae continued their pleasuring without mercy, and in no time at all, Ann orgasmed again. This time however, the climax wasn’t followed by a scream or anything, instead, Ann just collapsed. Fortunately for her, Ann managed to collapse on her hand, avoiding hitting her head.

Sadayo managed to get herself away from the unconscious body of Ann and sat on the floor looking at the results or her and Tae’s pleasuring. Tae sat at the marble, wiping sweat and pussy-juice off of her brow.

“She passed out sooner than I expected. Well, I mean, we are in sauna”, Sadayo said while she moved laying on her back.

“Umm… Sadayo… you are laying in… you know what, whatever… I don’t care. Get your rocks off on whatever you like”, Tae said and laid on the marble.

For the first time in a long while, a complete silence landed on the sauna. Only sound in there was the three women breathing.

“You know what Sadayo? I just realized, I haven’t orgasmed yet”, Tae realized and sat up.

“Hmm… well, now that you mentioned it… I think you are correct…”, Sadayo said after also sitting up.

“Sooo…. now that Takamaki-san is out of it… do you want to do something about it?”

“Are you okay with scissoring? We can both cum, maybe even at the same time if we’re lucky”, Sadayo suggested.

“I like that idea”, Tae said and got up. “I’m too horny to care what the fuck is in the floor, let’s just do it.”

Sadayo moved on her side and Tae lowed herself on to the ground and moved between her legs, placing her pussy against Sadayo’s.

Both women locked eyes with each other and started moving. Tae quickly moved one of her feet towards Sadayo’s breasts and started to rub one of her nipples with her foot.

The air started to fill with moaning once again, as the two MILFs rubbed their cunts together.

“Cum for me… cum… cum for me you fucking bitch. Wasn’t that… what you wanted Tae?”, Sadayo taunted while moaning.

“How… can you pretend to be in charge… while you sound like a complete bitch”, Tae responded.

The two women started sound more and more like Ann. Pleasure taking away their sanity, little bit at the time. This was the problem with their skill. They both knew each other’s bodies way to well.

Neither of them wanted to waste any time and increased their pace. They both tried to sound tough and pretending to take the lead, but both of them knew, it was all a lie. They both were about to cum. The both of them were really close.

“FUCK, TAE! TAE! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!!”

“SADAYO! SADAYO! ME TOO! I’M CUMMING!!”

Both women jerked their heads back simultaneously as they came together. Two loud screams echoed around the sauna. After that, the silence fell, as both women collapsed to the ground.

For a little while, no sound was made. Breathing was the only noise one could hear.

***************************************************************************************

Sae Niijima had a long day behind her. All her cases were at a dead-end without any breakthroughs in sight. Everyone she interrogated today were idiots. Most of them just spent the entire interrogation to sexually harassing her in every way possible.

‘ _Hey babe, it’s pretty hot in here. Why don’t you take your shirt off?’_

_‘I don’t mean to be rude, but you have pretty nice tits, Miss Prosecutor.’_

_‘Mam, just tell me how much. How much for a blowjob? I have 5 dollars, but I can promise to get more if I can pay back later.’_

_‘Could we just forget this crap and fuck?’_

_‘Umm… can I ask…? Are you… a virgin?’_

_‘Honey, how big are those jugs?’_

_‘Have you ever swallowed?’_

Sae was in no mood for any games right now. That’s why she was seething, when she got sent to random rural bathhouse, because of a noise complaint.

 _“Why the hell I have to do this?! This a job, that’s done by patrol polices!”,_ she had screamed to her boss.

 _“I’m sorry Niijima-san, but all the patrols are dealing with this massive riot Tokyo. You’re the only one available”,_ was the answer she got.

‘Fucking shit… this one better be quick so I can finally go home. It’s almost 10 PM and I haven’t eaten anything in hours’, she cursed.

When she finally arrived at the ‘ _scene’,_ she was greeted by an older couple at the onsen’s door.

“Thank god, finally someone came. We’ve been hearing this noise from our bathhouse for almost an hour now. We think it’s some kind of an animal, so we have been too scared to take a look what’s in there”, said the owner lady as her husband nodded to everything she said.

“An… _animal?_ ”, Sae questioned while tilting her head. ‘You can’t be serious’, she thought in her mind. ‘Do I have to deal with a wolf or something?’

Well… umm… let me take a look”, she said and walked in the onsen.

“Please! Be careful”, the male owner shouted, looking really scared while his wife was hiding behind him.

Sae didn’t respond. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

“So… let’s find out what this _animal_ is…”

The owners were old and had a bad hearing. Sae’s ears however were completely fine.

Suddenly a scream echoed the room. No, it was two screams overlapping.

Sae’s first reaction was being surprised by the sudden loud sound. Her second reaction however…

“Oh, for the love of… you have to be shitting me…”

The screams that just echoed were way too familiar to Sae. The voices behind them belonged to two women she knew all too well.

Tae Takemi and Sadayo Kawakami.

Sae clenched her teeth in rage and walked in to the onsen.

***************************************************************************************

Both Tae and Sadayo were still laying on the ground, flat on their backs, trying to catch their breaths. Ann was still unconscious and laid on her belly at the marble.

“Sadayo… thank you…”, Tae managed to mumble.

“No… thank you… it was fucking amazing. And… sorry, that was only your first orgasm…”, Sadayo responded.

“No… don’t worry about it… I’m not as multi-orgasmic as you… you always….”

Before Tae was able to finish her sentence, the sauna door flew open with a violent force.

“You two… care to tell me what the fuck is going on in here! My whole day has been shitty already and now this! And... Wait… What the fuck is going on in here?! Is… is… is that…?”

The woman who barged in the sauna was Sae Niijima, the older sister of Ann’s dear friend, Makoto Niijima. Also, unsurprisingly, a good friend of both Sadayo and Tae.

Sae’s blind rage was quickly stopped by the sight of a certain blonde girl.

“Wait… tell me you didn’t… you didn’t do it… right?”, Sae asked while looking like she just saw a ghost.

The whole scene in the sauna was ridiculous. Two women, laying on the floor, covered in all kinds of fluids, completely out of breath and completely naked. And a naked girl laying on the marble behind them, looking completely out of it.

“I’m sorry Sae, I know she’s friend of Makoto’s. I… I just caught her masturbating here when I came and… well… after that… all my thinking happened with my vagina…”, Sadayo responded while staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah… I’m sorry too… she kinda tried to fuck with me though… she even managed to dominate me for a while…”, Tae continued.

Sae turned her head towards Tae, with her eye’s signaling genuine surprise. “Wait, Takamaki… dominating you?” Sae turned her head towards unconscious Ann. “Well… that’s certainly… surprising…”

Kawakami started to get up. “And she was pretty good at it…”

Tae followed Sadayo’s example and got up. “Well… now that she’s unconscious… I can agree… she really made my pussy twitch with her act…”

“Well… that’s not something you see every day…”, Sae said while grinning slightly. “*sigh* Anyways, I’m here because a noise complaint. Fortunately for you, the owners can’t hear anything properly, and thought it was an animal. So… get out of here and I’ll just say the animal got away. You can just leave normally, the owners probably don’t even remember you entering. I’d be surprised if they remembered anything about today tomorrow.”

As Tae and Sadayo got up and moved to the door, Sadayo turned around and said: “Oh, crap. What about Takamaki?”

“Umm… well… let me take care of her”, Sae said. “She’s a tall blonde foreigner, so they might even remember her. I’ll try to wake her up and just tell the owners she passed out here for being in too long.”

“All right, thanks Sae!”, they both Tae and Sadayo answered in unison, like two schoolgirls, completely out of character. Their answers were obviously full of sarcasm.

Sae sighed loudly. “Please, just leave… I’ve had a shitty day today… I just want to go home, grab a bottle of wine and pack of cigarettes and just drink till I pass out.”

“Hey, if you need someone to talk to, call me”, Sadayo said with a bright genuine smile.

“Yeah yeah… thanks. See ya…”, Sae mumbled. She obviously appreciated that but was way too tired to answer properly.

After the two women left, it was just Sae and Ann in the sauna at this point.

Tae moved next to Ann and started to shake her from her shoulder, gently. “Hey, Takamaki-san… wake up… I can bring you water if you need.”

After a little while, Ann started to come alive and ran her gaze all over the sauna as Sae helped her to the sitting position.

Eventually her gaze stopped on Sae. “S-sae… um… no… Niijima-san… what are you…”

After a while, her brain caught up and she quickly covered herself. “W-w-w-w-wait! Don’t look! Umm… I-I’m sorry! Just give me a moment and I’ll put on my towel!”

Ann scanned the room desperately, trying to find her white towel. “W-where is it??”

At that point Sae understood what had happened and started to rub her temples. “Great… those two idiots…”

Ann looked at Sae and tilted her head in confusion.

“Takamaki-san… just… i-it doesn’t matter now… stay there. I’ll bring you another towel…”

Sae quickly returned with a new towel and gave it to Ann.

“And… Takamaki-san… I’m sorry… those two… idiots tend to go overboard with this stuff every time… I’ll talk to them and force them to apologize….”, Sae said while looking at her feet.

“Don’t be sorry Niijima-san. There’s nothing to be sorry about. In fact. I… fucking loved it!”, Ann said with beaming smile.

“I… see? Well, that was definitely not the kind of answer I expected from you… Well… if you liked it… then… I guess there’s nothing to worry about then”, Sae grinned.

Sae walked towards the door. “Okay, get up. Let’s get out of here, I’ll give you a ride home”, she said with a smile.

The blonde got up and followed Sae out of the sauna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally finished it!! I know I toyed with the idea of foursome with Sae (as evident from my now deleted notes), but I eventually decided to move on. Sorry about that! I promise, that the next Persona one I'll do, will include Sae Niijima getting it on! 
> 
> So, anyways. Thank you everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments/feedback are appreciated!
> 
> (If you want to, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates)


End file.
